Project at Eden's Gate
The Project at Eden's Gate is a doomsday cult and armed terrorist paramilitary group, led by Joseph Seed and his siblings during the events of Inside Eden's Gate and Far Cry 5. Locals refer to members of the cult as "Peggies", which stands for 'P'roject at 'E'den's 'G'ate. They are highly militaristic with a large arsenal of weaponry to oppress non-believers. However, unlike the past enemy factions of the'' Far Cry'' series, they are not as well-armed or well-trained in formal military training as a traditional paramilitary groups like the Privateers, Royal Army (Guards), or Mercenaries. Despite their lack of military-grade weapons, they are the first enemy to own attack aircraft. However, their aircraft are either modified WWII-era fighters or agricultural planes outfitted with machine gun hardpoints. They are also known to utilize scorched-earth tactics as well as terror/demoralization strategies, destroying farms and other potential supplies of the Resistance, taking hostages, as well as desecrating the cemeteries and graves belonging to the community. Joseph's siblings all seem to utilize some form of Mind Control to mentally subvert them. Faith uses a drug called Bliss to brainwash prisoners and people who resist the cult she calls "Angels" (who are used as cannon fodder and charge at the cult's opponents with melee weapons), while Jacob uses Mind-Control Music to activate Manchurian Agents. In the prequel, John pours a neon blue liquid that may or may not be Bliss into the river used to baptize new converts to the cult, and Faith adds the same liquid into the tea she gives Sara. The cult was ultimately right, as the world was ravaged by nuclear fire in the end. While the Project was ultimately wiped out, it would be succeeded by Joseph Seed's new cult, New Eden. History According to The Book of Joseph, the Project at Eden's Gate was started in Rome, Georgia by Joseph after hearing the Voice and recruiting his brothers. After a police accusation over their role in the disappearance of a man, Joseph decided to move the congregation to a rural part of the country, settling on Hope County on accounts of its name and defensibility. Along the way, Eden's Gate continued to build up a large congregation, though being constantly monitored by the police and FBI. By the time they arrived, they were numbering in the hundreds. After arriving, John was able to use his fortune in acquiring land for the Project, and his legal skills in defending the Project. In the time since, more people joined the project due to its moral code and support system, Faith being one of them. By the events of Far Cry 5, Joseph had declared the apocalypse imminent, and the Project has moved towards seizing land and forcibly recruiting people to reach its goals. The Cult’s Fates Secret Ending: With the Sheriff's Department leaving it’s highly likely that the cult remained in power and managed to gain even more strength and followers and managed to successfully convert most if not all of Hope County to their cause. Walk Away: With the Deputy’s departure, Joseph remains in charge with the Brainwashed leaders of the Resistance. It’s likely even though a massive amount of his cult were killed and defeated its likely he managed to strengthen his cause again with brainwashing what’s left of the resistance. Resist: As revealed in Far Cry New Dawn. the remnants of the Cult took shelter in the remains of John Seed's bunker in the Holland Valley after The Collapse. Starvation, disease, and a constant threat of flooding nearly destroyed the Cult completely. Years later, Joseph returned with The Junior Deputy and rallied the survivors of Eden's Gate. Together, they all set out North and founded a new group- New Eden. Ranks The Project is made up of a number of cultists of differing ranks. Recently converted members are referred to as "Followers" and are only armed and armored very basically, with some only armed with baseball bats or other melee weapons. The Project's security forces are better equipped and trained than the Followers, and wear heavier clothing and body armor. The most elite are the Chosen, who usually appear in weaponized planes but are also occasionally found supporting other members on the ground. The three basic ranks of the Project are Pistolero, Assault, and Defender. The Pistolero is armed with the 1911 and is the weakest enemy in the game, rarely taking cover and dealing very little damage with their pistols. The Assaulter is the most basic and common enemy in the game, using the AR-C and grenades. The Defender is similar to the Assaulter but wears body armor that gives them more durability and prefers to stay at a distance and use suppressive fire. Special ranks of the Project include: *Berserkers: Cultists armed with shotguns who charge relentlessly at their enemies. They will throw smoke grenades to disorient their target while rushing in. *Brawler: Cultists armed with baseball bats. They charge at their targets and attempt to bludgeon them, as well as use throwing knives occasionally. *Sniper: Cultists armed with sniper rifles who prefer to guard rooftops and other high places. They are much more perceptive than other enemies and very accurate, rarely missing a shot. *Rocketeer: Cultists armed with rocket launchers. Their rockets can easily destroy vehicles and hit enemies behind cover. *Hunter: Cultists armed with compound bows. Like snipers, they prefer to stay at a distance, but are more aggressive and will strafe back and forth while shooting arrows. Sometimes, they will light their arrow on fire to flush the player out of hiding. They use Judges to attack. *Heavy Gunner: Cultists armed with LMGs, more specifically M60s. They are the most durable common enemies in the game and require a large number of bullets to kill. Powerful sniper rifles can kill them in only a couple of hits. A couple of explosive hits can usually take them out quickly. They will charge their enemies like Berserkers while laying down a large volume of fire. *Flamer: Cultists armed with flamethrowers. They take multiple hits from firearms (from the head and body), however, they can get winded from taking too much damage (causing them to kneel on the ground for a couple of seconds) and can be instantly killed by shooting their flamethrower backpack tanks or launching shovels at their head. They are incredibly dangerous and can leave everything around them in flames; even if they do not directly engage the player their flames can spread on the ground and objects and damage the player. *The Chosen: Special enemies who often appear in airplanes to attack the player. They sometimes appear on the ground as well, wearing a standardized uniform different from the other cultists (a grey camouflaged vest with a red ski mask and red shirt), armed with a bow or assault rifle. They are very durable on foot and are much strategic, faster and aggressive than other enemies. Chosen footsoldiers can be dispatched with standard weapons. Nick Rye as a squadmate can be used to help the player destroy Chosen fighter planes while they are in the air. Machine gun turrets, LMGs, and rocket launchers can also be used to easily destroy Chosen aircraft. *VIP: VIPs are cult leaders identified by their different appearance, Bliss emanating from their heads, and a red crown tag. They are slightly more resistant than regular enemies and award 75 Resistance Points when killed. *Herald: A rank only held by Joseph's siblings, they are in charge of the cults resources, recruitment, and regions. They take slightly more damage than standard enemies. *Angels: Braindead bliss victims who rely exclusively on melee attacks. They usually take multiple hits from firearms; a simple way to dispatch them is with explosive weapons, shots to the head, or throwing melee weapons at them. *Judges: Wolves domesticated through Bliss by Jacob Seed tasked to hunt down escaped Eden's Gate prisoners. Utilized by Hunters. Members *Joseph Seed - Cult leader. *Jacob Seed - Herald, head of security. *John Seed - Herald, lawyer, head of indoctrination and influence *Faith Seed - Herald, head of drug distribution. *The Chosen - The cult elite soldiers. *The Cook - Tasked Flamer to execute prisoners of the cult. *Feeney - Head chemist. *Holly - member. *Dawn - member. Trivia *According to Joseph, the Voice is the Voice of the Creator. *The Project at Eden's Gate recruits largely from the marginalized in society. *By the time of the events of Far Cry 5, the Project has amassed to several thousand followers. *Many of the cultists appear to come from working-class backgrounds while others appear to be fairly young, which would make them more impressionable to join the Project. *While listening to dialogue spoken by cult members to one another, many of them state they have had no experience with firearms before joining the Project. *Most of the cultists are not Hope County residents. Joseph has recruited members from all across the country to join the project. It is presumed he has recruiters in every state convincing worthy members to move to Hope County. *When engaging the Project, the lower ranked cultists show fear when they are fighting against the Deputy or any Resistance member, while The Chosen are more battle-hardened and professional when engaging the Deputy or Resistance. *The Project at Eden's Gate largely preaches an isolationist stance from society, considering it irredeemable, with isolation and a simple lifestyle and strict moral code necessary for survival. *The Project's followers exhibit an immense amount of devotion to Joseph Seed as evident when followers climbed aboard the police helicopter in an effort to save their Father, with one follower sacrificing himself by jumping into the helicopter's rotor blades in an attempt to disable the vehicle. *The Project is surprisingly wealthy as they were able to buy multiple properties, arm every follower, and obtain multiple grounds and air vehicles. *The Project at Eden's Gate and plot for Far Cry 5 ''is very similar to the Waco siege when the Branch Davidians led by David Koresh locked themselves inside the compound to fight against the ATF and FBI. *The name is a reference to the Heaven's Gate Away Team, a real-life cult that committed suicide because they believed that Comet Hale-Bopp was followed by a spaceship designed to take them away. *There are documents in the game that reveal the US government is actually aware of the Cult Activities and has a plan in place to bring them down. This is further proved by speaking with Willis Huntley who also says The Cult has popped up on the government radar. *Most male Project members have beards. According to ''Far Cry Absolution, all male members have beards and tattoos while female members have long unkempt hair. It is unclear if all women have tattoos. * The Cult logo bears a strong resemblance to the Church Of Scientology cross. * The Cult logo is slightly different per region, in Joseph's Compound it is a black cross on a white background, in John's region it is a white cross on a black background, in Faith's region it is a black cross on a pale green background, and in Jacob's region it is a white cross on a red background. The selection of background colors is interesting because they are the same as the colors of the horses of the Four Horsemen (white (Joseph) is the conqueror (he sends his people to conquer Hope County and, after the Collapse, the New World), black (John who bought the farmers' land and took their produce) is famine, red (Jacob) is the bringer of war who makes men kill each other, and pale green is Death (or plague) (Faith) who is followed by Hades (the land of the dead - Faith is indeed followed by a legion of Angels who are, for all intents and purposes, zombies or living dead). This is further supported by a key image depicting Joseph, Jacob, John, and Faith riding on a white, red, black, and pale horse respectively. * The Cult also has two variations of the American Flag, One where the stars are replaced with small Cult Logos and another the same however a large cross in the middle of the smaller crosses. * The Cult's militancy is very similar to that of the real-life Peoples Temple cult, the Peoples Temple had trained soldiers who would attack cult members trying to leave and even outsiders. U.S Congressman Leonidas Ryan was one of the victims of these armed cultists. * The Cult has various small buildings in Joseph's Compound labeled in Latin the sins: Lust, Sloth, Greed, Envy, and Gluttony. Possibly used to "atone" new members. * It is unknown what the Project's stance with children since some of the members joined was parents. It can be safe to assume Faith and her Priestesses take care of the children, teaching them about Joseph and the Project. * Ironically, The Project does not have any buildings or even calling cards for the sins Wrath and Pride which are two sins repeatedly committed by the Project through their oppressive rule over Hope County, rebutting the theory that Joseph did all of this out of pride or just a hint to the 'Resist' ending when Joseph calls you out for having the sin of pride. * The Father also bears resemblance to the leader of the People's Temple, James Jones and Branch Davidians, David Koresh. * Project Edens Gate is also very similar to the Rajneeshees or currently as OSHO, a Hindu-like religious group who tried to forcefully take over Wasco County Oregon in the mid-1980s. * They believe that they can open the gate, so they can enter the Garden of Eden. * The game’s “Throbber” is the cult’s logo spinning around. * While in outposts, some of the cultists will sing along on the songs playing from the speakers. In each region the song that is made for the herald ruling the region, they will say "This one is my favourite". Also when holding hostages, they will sing the songs without a radio playing it. pt-br:Culto do Portão do Éden Gallery Followers.jpg|Basic Cult Followers (Pistolero, Assault, and Defender) cult hunter.png|Eden's Gate Hunters and The Chosen|link=https://farcry.fandom.com/wiki/Eden%27s_Gate_Hunter https://farcry.fandom.com/wiki/The_Chosen cult pyro.png|Eden's Gate Flamer cult bazooka.png|Eden's Gate Rocketeer cult radio operator.png|Eden's Gate Defender cult sniper.png|The Chosen and a Eden's Gate Assault (Note that his facial appearance does not appear in the game) Cult Alarm-Operator Artwork.jpg|Cult Alarm-Operator Artwork Category:Project at Eden's Gate Category:Inside Eden's Gate Category:Enemy Factions Category:Far Cry 5 Factions Category:Cult